


Brown Mop

by Patchitehemo



Series: Fluffy Spn Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hair, Hair Kink, Light Hair Kink, Lot of fluff, Sam's Hair, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has the best hair, and you love to drag your fingers through it.<br/>Fluff, Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Mop

Sam's mop of brown hair was your favorite feature of his. You could drag your fingers through it everyday for hours and never get tired.

That's what you were doing now.

Sam hummed contentedly as you scraped your fingers along his scalp. "Damn Y/N. Your fingers are magic."

You giggled as Sam's eyes closed and he leaned into your touch.

" 'Just lucky you have great hair." Your fingers smoothed down his hair, as one would pet a dog. "If you had hair like Dean, I wouldn't do this."

The brown haired man chuckled. "So you do this just for me?"

You laughed lightly at how childish he sounded. "Just for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests at supernatural-of-swag on tumblr.
> 
> Any ship. Any request.


End file.
